newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ich głosy
Układając się do łóżka w swojej piżamie spojrzała na kamerę. Tori: Ahhh tak... wstęp następnego... Jest barbarzyńska pora na wstęp! Przysłoniła kamerę i zasnęła. Ktoś jednak po chwili ją uniósł. Otworzył wieko i pokazało się ów dziecko. ???: W ostatnim odcinku! Sprytnie wysłałem zawodników by odwiedzili zamek! :3 Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie mogłem się tam przedostać. Przekręcił głową. ???: Spisali się wspaniale! Zresztą jak do tej pory. Ale nie mogą tu być przez wieczność. A może mogą? Ja nie mam pojęcia co robić... Jest przynajmniej zabawnie czyż nie? Uśmiechał się do kamery. ???: Lepiej odłożę ją. Delikatnie zasuwał. ???: Miałem się pojawić dopiero na samym końcu. Hehehe. ''Muzyka openingu: Sim Gretina - Whistle song'' ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Zamek - Komnata Tori Choć była dobra pora nocna to emocje nadal nie minęły. To co jej przekazała w szczegółach Lian przyprawiło ją wnet o zawał. Musiała jednak zachować zimną głowę. W końcu należała do rodu McLeanów. Tori: 'To co oni powiedzieli. Dan zebyś ty przyniósł lepsze wieści. ''Zamyślona krążyła po swojej komnacie. '''Tori: Coś mi mówi, że to prawda. Choć... jak to możliwe... Zastanawiająco stanęła przed oknem spoglądając na pokryte nocnym cieniem otoczenie. Tori: Czemu? ???: 'Tori... ''Głos pojawił się jakby znikąd. Słyszała go w całej komnacie. Przy przierwszym wrażeniu wzdrgnęła przerażona. '' '???: '''Tori... '''Tori: Przestań powtarzać moje imię! To przerażające! ???: 'Przepraszam, że znalazłam cię w tobie. Pomogę ci. ''Zdawała sobie powoli sprawę, że słyszy go tylko w swoim umyśle. Inaczej pewnie Dan czy zawodnicy mogliby go również usłyszeć i natychmiast zareagować. 'Tori: '''Czego... czego... '???: Nie bój się proszę. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Chcę tylko prosić o pomoc. Podejdż proszę do lustra. Nie wiedziała czy ma zaufać jej. Serce jej waliło z całych sił. Ściskała poduszkę, którą pochwyciła i oddech zrobił się ciężki. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu posłychała się i zbliżyła się. Jej odbicie zdawało się być rozmazywane. Po chwili zmieniło się w niewielką dziewczynkę, łudzącą przypominającą ją jednak o białej karnacji i dużo, dużo młodszą. Angel: Znasz prawdę prawda? Mnie też? Angel! Tori: '''Angel? '''Angel: Proszę pomóż mu... pomóż mu... Nagle wszystko zaczęło się zapadać i wystawione zostały dwie czarne dłonie. Kierując głowę ku górze widziała czyjąć sylwetkę z przerażającycymi czerwonymi oczami z których wylatywały błyskawice a cień widocznie rozpadał się jakby wiało. Powoli lęce okryły ją zwijając ją w kulę i oddali rozlegało się brzmienie: W końcu będziemy razem, jak się cieszę. '' ''Po tym nagle przykryta kołdrą wyskoczyła z łóżka i zapaliła stojącą obok lampę. Była cała spocona i zdenerwowana. '' '''Tori: '''To był sen... Zasnęłam... ''Ciężko dyszała i przykryła się kołdrą. Tori: 'Trzeba przyśpieszyć działania i opuścić to miejsce. ''Rozejrzała się na boki. 'Tori: '''Kurcze marwię się teraz znowu o Dana. Ahhh ale nic nie da jak ja znowu się UnderCITY, Zamek - Komnata Finalistów ''Sami zawodnicy najprawdopodobniej sami już spali. '' ''W pustej czarnej przestrzeni ktoś nagle wyłaniał się. Widać było jej sylwetkę. '''Ari: Jesteś? Słyszysz mnie? Powoli zwinęła ręce. Ari: 'Boję się... ''Widać było jak się trzęsie. '''Ari: Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś... jest pusto... nie wiem kim jesteś... ja zapominam... ale muszę... Sięgała ręką. Ari: Proszę kimkolwiek jesteś pomóż!.... Niee... Zaczęła być z powrotem ściągana i zanikać. ---- Tymczasem Lian była widoczna w blasku reflektorów. W pełnym szałowym ubraniu własnej produkcji spoglądała jak po wybiegu przechodzą modele. Lian: Witam państwa na moim najnowszym pokazie! Nagle tłum klaszcze i owuje jakby niczym cud stąpił z nieba. Lian ma wyrażnie dumną i radosną twarz. Wystawiając swoje kształty, płynnym ruchem ukazuje na kurtynę. Lian: 'Oto proszę państwa, jedyna i nowoczesna kolekcja lato 2017! ''Nagle dym okrył wybieg. Jednak atmosfera zrobiła się cicha. Za cicha. Poczuła chłód. Zza kulis pojawiały się kolejne osoby. '''Vince: '''Lian... musisz nas uwolnić z Vincem. '''Chip: Tu gdzie jesteśmy. Zostali nagle odepchnięci i pojawił się przez nią najbardziej znienawidzony. Nie powiedział nic tylko zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Coraz bardziej się oddalała słysząc coraz donieślejszy śmiech Bobbiego. ---- Oboje czuli się dość dziwnie. Znajdowali się w odświeżonej i dość przyznajej komnacie należącej do Chrisa Przerażeni w jednym momencie otworzyli swoje oczy. Oboje nie wydawali ruchu i próbowali się uspokoić, wiedząc że to tylko zły sen jaki mieli. Chcieli się odezwać lecz nie czuli się zbyt komfortowo. Nie po tym o czym śnili przed chwilą. Ta cisza jednak wydała im się znacznie gorsza i on się w końcu przełamał. Richard: Lian. Czy ty też? No... Słyszałaś czyiś głos? Lian: 'Pewnie zaskoczę cię. ''Zmartwiła się. '''Lian: Słyszałam głos Chipa. Wołał mnie... Richard: 'Rozumiem... '''Lian: '''Słyszałeś Ari? ''Nawet nie zaprzeczył. Zapiął do końca koszulę. '''Lian: '''Jeszcze Vince... Powinien być tutaj z nami. '''Richard: '''W sumie teraz się okaże. '''Lian: '''Hmm? '''Richard: Podczas finału pojawiają się pozostali. Może to właśnie znak? ---- W tym samym czasie Tori ,która nie mogła spać straciła całkowicie kontakt z Danem. Próbowała się z nim skontaktować przez krótkofalówkę. Nie przynosiło to skutku. Tori: Co robić! Co robić!? Znowu powtórka z rozrywki. Nerwowo krążyła. Tori: Rzucić wszystkiego nie mogę. Przytaknęła na chwilę i zastanawiająco spoglądała się na bok. Tori: Może jednak? Oparła zmęczoną głowę o dłoń. Tori: 'Ahh.. mam co do tego złe przeczucia. UnderCITY, Zamek - Popołudnie ''Oboje spali do dość póżnej pory. W końcu jednak musieli wstać. Niechętnie Lina podniosła się pierwsza z łóżka. 'Lian: '''Co za potworna noc... ''Wysunęła się na bok. 'Richard: T'o samo mam. Nadal czuję się zmęczony. '''Lian: '''Też nie śpisz? '''Richard: '''Taa... Nie chce się wstać. '''Lian: Dzisiaj pewnie ostatni dzień. Richard: '''Na całe szczęście. Mam powoli dosyć tego miejsca i tej aury. Nienawidzę tego uczucia. ''Sam się podniósł. '' '''Richard: Propo uczuć? Myślałem, że jednak nie będziesz chciała ze mną w tym samym. Lian: Nie mów tak proszę. Richard: 'Fakt. Wybacz... ''Poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. '''Richard: '''Nie zabije mnie chyba za to. W tym łóżku z dwanaście osób by się zmieściło. '''Lian: '''Chciałbym osobne łóżko. To nadal dużo by dzielić z kimś nawet takie wielkie. Jeszcze co Ari sobie pomyśli, że ja pierwsza z tobą. '''Richard: Dobrze, dobrze! Zrozumiałem swój błąd. Heh. Lian: '''To ja przepraszam :< Nie miało to tak zabrzmieć. :< '''Richard: Ja lepiej może... Nie będę cię przyprawiał o zakłopotowanie i pójdę po nasze rzeczy do Akademika. Ty zró to co.. no ten.. Szybko wstał i wyszedł nie chcąc bardziej udziwniać tej sytuacji. '' '''Lian (Pokój zwierzeń):' *Zawstydzona przykrywa twarz włosami i rękoma* Jeny... Ja naprawdę nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam. Dzieliłam z kimś łóżko co jest nie do pomyślenia. Tak bardzo się jednak bałam zostać sama po wczorajszym. Jeszcze ten nocny koszmar.'' *Powoli jednak się uspokoiła*'' Najbardziej jest mi przykro... Musiało dojść do tylu nieszczęść bym odważyła się na takie śmiałe decyzje. UnderCITY, Akademik Wbiegł prosto na ulicę i otworzył wejście do akademika. Widok go lekko zaskoczył. Richard: 'Skąd tu taki rozgarbiarz? ''Widać było nieco chaotyczny pokój, gdzie wszystkie pościele były porozwalane i był rozbity wazon. '''Richard: '''Nie mają poszanowania dla cudzych rzeczy. ''Przekręcił głową i rozglądał się. Znalazł ich rzeczy. O dziwo nie były tknięte. Wziął ubrania i przyjrzał się jeszcze innym wkoło. Wrażenie jednak odniósł inne, to nie były rzeczy zawodników. '' '''Richard: Dobra zwracam to. W pośpiechu pewnie odesłali. Wybiegł prosto w stronę zamku nie chcąc by Lian czekała zbyt długo na niego. Nieoczekiwanie uderzył o Tori, która była na nogach. Tori: Richard!? A co ty? Richard: A ty? Byłaś w akademiku!? Tori: Tak. Kierowałam pracą nad finałem. Lecz widzę, że muszę zmienić plan. Richard: Umm.. Tori: '''Z buta nie dostaniesz dyskwalifikacji! Ale wracaj do zamku i oczekujcie mnie za dwie godziny jak skończymy! Mam nadzieję, żę powtarzać się nie bedę musiała. '''Richard: '''Zdecydowanie. UnderCITY, Finałowe wyzwanie ''Jak było ustalone. W ciągu dwóch godzin powróciła na dziedziniec zamku. Zbliżała się pora na wielki finał. Zawodnicy najedzeni i wypoczęci przybyli na dziedziniec. '' '''Tori: No witam nowożeńców! :D Richard: Nie żartuj tak. Poważnie, jeśli ci życie miłe. Tori: Czemu grozi... Aaa Ari... Wytną to! Lian: Możemy jakieś prostrze zadanie? Tori: '''Oczywiście! Mam już gotowe. Czuwać nad nim będzie mój współprowadzący oraz ja! '''Tori (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mam bladego pojęcia gdzie wybył! Sama musiałam przygotować wszystko. Nie będzie to perfekcyjny finał no ale cóż. Sama chcę opuścić to miejsce i powrócić do normalnego życia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pozostali wyeliminowani są cali... Wiadomo jak to Chris umie wykombinować... '''Tori: '''Będzie to finałowy wyścig! '''Richard: Miałem takie przeczucie... Tori: 'No wybacz. W finale nie każę wam zgadywać słówek z tablicy jak w teleturniejach. :D Etap jednak nie rozpoczyna się tutaj. Będziecie musieli pobiec na miejsce. ''Zaczęłą iść przed siebie. Zawodnicy nie wiedzieli o co jej chodzi. Dała znak by za nia podeszli do bramy wyjściowej, gdzie wskazała im las. '''Tori: '''W lesie znajduje się linia startu. Zadanie jest proste. Będziecie musieli ułożyć drewniane głowy wyeliminowanych w ogromny drewniany totem. Gdy się uporacie będziecie mogli wziąć kopertę. W niej jest instrukcja dla każdego z was co macie zrobić i gdzie się udać dalej. Pierwsza osoba, która ukończy wyzwanie zostanie wielkim zwycięzcą! '''Lian: Wydaje się proste. Richard: Martwi mnie kolejność, ale chyba pamiętam. Tori: I mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście co powiedziałam. Skierowała srogo wzrok w jego stronę. Tori: '''Rozumiemy to Richard? '''Lian: Nie wiń go. :/ Sama go poprosiłam o to. Tori: 'Więc ty też mam nadzieję rozumiem. ''Kiwnęła głową. '' '''Tori: 'Świetnie! Więc wielki finał uważam za rozpoczęty! Oboje wybiegli przed siebie i ruszyli prosto do pierwszego miejsca. Sama Tori niezauważenie skierowała się w stronę wieży by ich obserwować i ciągle martwiła się o Dana. Liczyła, że może którąś z nich go uchwyciła. ---- ''Oboje mierząc się wzrokiem biegli mijając jedno drugiego. '' '''Lian: '''Kurcze.. ''Spoglądała się widząc go jednak w znacznym tyle za nią. '' '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): *Nie wiadomo co dokładnie mówił, bo używał jakiegoś bełkotu i nerwowo rzucał rękoma. Pewnie znowu wyrażał fakt, że nie znosi wyzwań sportowych.* Jako pierwsza na miejscu znalazła się Lian. Jak wspominała Tori w pierwszej kolejności mieli ułożyć totemik z głów zawodników. Przeraziła się widząc z powrotem niektóre twarze. Innych nie mogła sobie za nic przypomnieć. Lian: 'Zobaczmy... oni obok siebie... ''Przytwiedziła w pierwszej kolejności głowę Vinca i głowę Bobbiego. Następnie Jen oraz Ari. Na miejsce w końcu dotarł Richard, który sam się mógł zabrać. Zatrzymał się przed stołem z głowami by zaczerpnąć chwilę wdechu. '''Richard: Heh... Dosłownie sam nie mam głowy a mam użerać się z innymi. Pochwycił w pierwszej kolejności za głowę pierwszego wyeliminowanego i skrupulatnie zaczął dobierać kolejnych osobników. Lian była zbyt przerażona by myśleć o innych i kojarzyła jedynie tych gdzie sama była na eliminacji. Kolejność jej kilkakrotnie się pomyliła. Lian: Oni mnie znienawidzą... Trzymała głowy Pameli i Xaviera o których w ogóle nie zdołała sobie nic przypomnieć. Richard: 'Prawie skończone. ''Gdy dziewczyna zdawała się być w kropce Richardowi zostało naniesienie ostatnich głów. '''Richard: Meh... Krzywo się na niego znowu spojrzał. Richard: 'Kurde czemu to takie trudnie... ''Niechętnie złączył głowę Ari z głową Vinca. '''Richard: Mpf... Sama ledwo sobie dawała radę z tym i się gubiła. Lian: '''Ohh... '''Richard: '''Lian!? Nie podsłuchuj!? '''Lian: '''Już prawie skończyłeś.. I... Nie! Na odwrót zrobiłam. :___: Nawet jak poznam cudownych ludzi to ich żle potraktuję... :< '''Richard: Bałaś się a to normalna reakcja. Lian: Naprawdę beznadziejna w tym jestem. :< Richard: 'Radzisz sobie jak radzisz. ''Załamał się lekko. Postawił ostatnią drewnianą głowę Bobbiego na miejsce totemu. Mógł dopiero wtedy wziąć kolejną wskazówkę. ---- Będąc na przodzie Richard nie musiał się śpieszyć. W wskazówce było, że w Centrum znajduje się dwa portrety prowadzącego. Albo byłego prowadzącego - Chrisa. Nienaruszony obraz miał zostać zdjęty w nienaruszonym stanie. Był jednak pewien haczyk. Wszedwszy przez drzwi zauważył, że miejsce było już praktycznie opustoszone. Nawet rzeczy Tori, które powinny się znaleść zniknęły. Nie wydało mu się jednak to dziwne. Zważywszy, że była wczesniej w akademiku. W końcu może nie dotarły albo zwyczajnie miał wiarę, że nie jest jednak do końca jak on. 'Richard: '''Obrazy? Gdzie mogą być.. ''Wodził wzrokiem po masywnym holu. '''Richard: No oczywiście! >.< Obrazy wisiały na dwóch linach przy niewielkim muralu znajdującym się idealnie pod sufitem piętra. Na dodatek wkoło nie było niczego czym mógłby się wdrapać tam. '' '''Richard:' I czego oczekuje!? Bym co zrobił!? Rozglądał się dalej aż się w końcu załamał. Znalazł metalowy kratowany kosz wypełniony czerwonymi piłkami. '' '''Richard: '''Oh tak... ''Wziąl jedną z piłek do ręki. Richard: 'To się chyba nazywa samodzielność. Kto wie... Może wygram i to najważniejsze zadanie. ''Zacisnął pięść na piłce i oddał pierwszy rzut. ---- W tym samym czasie, gdy ropoczął drugie zadanie Lian właśnie kończyła mocować ostatnią z głów na swoim totemie. Mogła w końcu odebrać swoją wskazówkę. Bacznie przeczytała i zebrała się do biegu. 'Lian: '''Obrazy Chrisa w jego Centrum. ''Lekko zadrżała. 'Lian: '''Czemu w to miejsce... ''Odłożyła wskazówkę na miejsce. '''Lian: Jego się bałam najbardziej tutaj ze wszyskich... Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie że się bałam... Ale nie lubię tego miejsca. To tam strasznie mi poszło w tym teleturnieju i sam Chris przerażał mnie. Nie lubię takich ludzi jak on. Ale są też pozytywy. *Delikatnie się zarumieniła* Tam zagaoił rozmowę ze mną Chip i wygrałam pokaz mody. Wzięła odddech i lekko się uspokoiła. '' '''Lian: '''Nie ma go tutaj i nie będzie. Spokojnie, za bardzo się przejmujesz innymi. ''Powiedziała cicho do siebie po czym pobiegła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Musiała nadrabiać i jednak nie dać się mu wyprzedzić. ---- Już przy samym wejściu słyszała upadające piłki. Z lekkim niepokojem zajrzała. Widziałą jak są porozrzucane w większości po holu. Zauważyła, że Richard już dawno zaczął. Przyjrzała się gdzie celował i również spostrzegła wiszące ku górze obrazy. Lian: Tam wysoko? Richard: Niestety.... Sfrustrowany rzucił po raz kolejny i po raz kolejny nawet nie doleciała. Richard: Finał finałem no ale takie wkurzające zadanie! >.< Lian: Dla nas chyba takie starczą. Richard: Tia.. Pewnie Jen, Ari czy nawet Bobbie by od razu to zbili. Ta również wzięła piłki i zaczęła rzucać. Nie dosięgały, ale leciały stanowczo wyżej niż poprzednie próby Richarda. Ten jeszcze bardziej się załamał. Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Spogląda w kamerę* Rodzice niektórych uczyli kopać piłki do bramek. Inni pomagali trenować baseball. Mój nauczył mnie pomnażać zyski z akcji. I co teraz najmniej mi się przyda. ''*Zakręcił ręką*. Nawet jak wygram to wstyd na całego... *Zawiedziony opuścił głowę w dół* ---- Nie śpiesząc się Lian znalazła się przed akademikem. Znalazła plecak o którym mówiła wkazówka. Lian: 'Dobrze z moim imieniem. Hmmm... Piętro pań. ''Weszła i zaczęła się rozglądać/ '''Lian: Co się tutaj stało? Zaniepokoiło ją lekkie pobojowisko. Lian: Nikt cię tutaj nie napadnie Lian! Nikt nie napadnie. Skierowała się najpierw do sypialni. W niej na pewno znalazła dzienniczek podrzucony dla Cassie. Znalazła tam dodatkową stronę z wykonywaną pioenką. Wrzuciła od razu do plecaka. Drugie co znalazła to kopertę Ari z imieniem wpisanym w niej. Nie widziała dokładnie dlaczego jest zapisane ale się domyślała. Przez chwilę się zawachała. Lian: 'Może... nie! ''Szybko jednak wsunęła. 'Lian: '''Jestem ciekawa, ale nie mogę. ---- ''Richard męczył się dalej z rzutami. I choć szło mu cały czas opornie to w końcu jedna z nich uderzyła w obraz. 'Richard: '''W końcu! ''Obraz jednak zaczął się lekko przekrzywiać. 'Richard: '''O nie.. nie spadaj nagle... ''Podszedł tym razem bliżej i powtórzył rzut. Dopisało mu szczęście i trafił idealnie. Nagle linka z obrazem się zerwała i ledwo go pochwycił. Na szczęście nie uszkodził go. Jedynie lekko framuga uderzyła o podłogę. '''Richard: Nareszcie! Spojrzał w swoją dłoń. Richard: Nauczyłem się porządnie robić zamach! <3 To znacznie bardziej go ucieszyło niż sam obraz, który odstawił i pochwycił za kopertę. Ucieszył się podwójnie wiedząc, że do kolejnego celu ma blisko. ---- Chcąc nadrobić ponownie stracony czas podbiegł i pędem czytał wskazówki. Richard: O nie... Z przerażeniem spojrzał się na plecak. Richard: 'No niech to! '''Lian: '''Richard? ''Pomachała mu z balkonu. '''Lian: Pośpiesz się. Mam już sporo fantów od dziewczyn. Była uradowana tym jak jej poszło szybko. Znalazła zdjęcie jakiegoś chłopaka, którego uwielbiała Pamela. Butelkę po dobrym szampanie, który Valentina chowała przez ten cały czas oraz połamany kij hokejowy najpewniej należący do Jen jako jej talizman. Richard: Naprawdę? Widzę będzie kiepsko. Zastanawiająco uniósł głowę. Richard: Dlaczego nie poszukasz jej? Lian: Muszę się mentalnie przygotować... Richard: Chyba... Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Faktycznie. Sam się muszę mentalnie przygotować przeszukując rzeczy Bobbiego. *Ciężko wzdycha* Wezmę po prostu to co będzie pierwsze. Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): Yukiyo chciała strącić Richarda w przepaść i ból jej sprawiał przyjemność... Normalny człowiek chce go uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Sama myśl o przeglądaniu jej rzeczy przyprawia mnie o mdłości. W zasadzie mając nieco czasu Richard natychmiast rozpoczął pakowanie. Z wielką niechęcią sięgnął po leżący plan miłosny Vinca. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć co na nim było, tylko wrzucił. Richard: Nie było mnie na liście, nie było. Mówił cicho do siebie próbując zapanować nad myślami. Znalazł jakąś kiełbasę na łóżku Paola oraz nóż należący do Xaviera. Lekko zdegustowany wrzucił je do plecaka. Richard: Jak tak się patrzy. Spojrzał na jakieś fajerwerki. Richard: 'To jednak miałeś dość normalne rzeczy. ''Jak na ironię właśnie ów fajerwerki należały do Bobbiego. Nie mogąc znależć nic ciekawego od Marcusa wrzucił zwyczajnie jego koszulę z napisem wąż. Jak Lian bała się przejrzeć rzeczy Yukiyo tak nie mógł on znależć żadnych rzeczy Chipa. '''Richard: '''Ten człowiek nic nie miał przy sobie czy jak!? ''Zaglądał we wszelkie szafy. Nic jednak nie znalazł. '' '''Lian: '''I jak idzie. ''Zeszła na dół do niego nadal wyglądając na przerażoną. Miała jednak naładowany plecak. '' '''Richard: Nic nie mogę znależć. Ty masz coś prawda? Lian: '''Mam... Ale nie chcę mówić co. '''Richard: '''Aż tak straszne? '''Lian: Zapisała daty śmierci wszystkim z nas... Richard: Oh... Sam był zaniepokojny. Richard: '''Tori nie umie dobierać zawodników, to trzeba niestety przyznać. '''Lian: Jej samo przebywanie. Powoli zbliżała się do wyjścia. Lian: '''Richard? '''Richard: Tak? Lian: Na górze masz złotą kulę Chipa, którą mi dał. To podziękowanie za wcześniej. Przepraszam, że podsłuchałam jak mówisz do siebie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Lian: 'Nie pozostać tak daleko w tyle. '''Richard: '''Huh... Postaram się. ''Skierował się na górę. '' ---- ''W tym samym czasie Tori przeglądałaby nagrania. Przeglądałaby, gdyby nie okazało się iż zniknęły. Całe centrum, gdzie powinny znajdować się nagrania dosłownie zniknęło. '''Tori: Co tutaj się dzieje!? Rozglądała się dookoła i dla pewności sprawdziła coś. Tori: 'Niee... ''Przyjrzała się drzwiom. '''Tori: To faktyczne wejście do tego pomieszczenia... Kto? Przekręciła ''głową. '''Tori:' Jak tylko przybiegną odlatujemy. Zawodnicy... Muszę szybko wrócić! W każdej chwili mogą przybyć! Pozostały czas czekała właśnie na Richarda i Lian, którzy mieli przybyć na dziedziniec. W oddali już widziała biegnącą i machającą Lian. Za nią jakimś cudem nadążał Richard. Richard: Zwolniłaś... dzięki... ja... umieram! Lian: Oj masz słabą kondycję. :< Richard: Mówiłem, nie nadaje się do takich zadań! Lian: 'Ostatnia prosta. Chcę by to było fair. ''Przetarł czoło rękę i dalej biegł. Nie chciał się do końca poddać. Przez chwilę nieuwagi wyprzedził ją. Sama jednak bardzo chciała wygrać i przyśpieszyła. W jednej chwili jednak zatrzymał się. 'Lian: '''Aaa! ''Coś mignęło przed nią i prawie by się z tym zderzyła. 'Tori: '''Nic wam nie jest? ''Nagle podmuch wiatru zbił z tropu i Tori i Lian, które próbowały ustać podobnie jak Richard. Mgła zdawała formować się w czyjąć sylwetkę. Powoli ukazał się Dan. '''Dan: Jestem! Jak mówiłem! Przybyłem na wielki finał! Lian: Dan!? Co to za efekty? Dan: '''To nie są niestety efekty... I obawiam się, że powoli kończy nam się czas. '''Lian: O czym mówisz? Znowu wiatr zawył. Richard zbliżył się do niej i pomógł jej. '' '''Richard: '''Co się dzieje? Czy to Dan? ''Wiatr coraz bardziej wzbierał. '' '''Richard: '''Lian? ''Stała tuż za nim. Pochwycił za jej rękę. Richard: '''Trzymaj się. '''Tori: Uciekajcie! Nie mogłam wam powiedzieć, ale z tym miejscem było coż naprawdę żle... Dan: Tori... Tori: Dan! Czy ty miałeś coś wspólnego z tym od początku!? Dan: Dan? Nie... To nie moje imię... nie prawdziwe... Zawodnicy zbliżali się, jednak ten obrócił się w ich stronę zmieniając swoją sylwetkę. ???: Za póżno! Nagle biała fala wyszła od zamaszystego cięcia ów postaci i przedarła się przez ich ciała. Oboje byli przebici i z przerażeniem spoglądali na swoje rozbite ciała. '' '???: Dobrze widzicie... choćcie... reszta czeka na was. Powoli zaczęli zatapiać się i wirować po czym całkiem rozpłynęli się. Tori uderzona jedynie przez falę z lekko zranioną ręką spoglądała się na niego. 'Tori: '''Kim... dlaczego... '???: 'Niemożliwe... ''Przyjrzał ''się jej. '???: '''Każda próba fiaskiem... jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowa. Tylko ciebie nie mogłem dołączyć. Ale to się zmieni. ''Nagle fale uderzyły z każdej strony prosto od niego, gdzie on sam powoli zaczął unosić się ku górze. Masy kurzu, odrywanyc fragmentów, śmieci, liści. Wszystko zaczęło chaotycznie wirować rozpadając się w podobny sposób jak Richard i Lian. '' '''Tori: Co się tutaj do cholery dzieje! '???: '''Jeśli to przetrwasz. Wtedy ci może, nie. Nie mam nawet po co ci wyjaśniać! ''I w tej właśnie chwili wszytko... ... ... ... ... ... zaczę ........... ł................. ........ ................. ....... o............... ....................... .............. ....................... ................. ............... ............. ........... ................................. ........... ............... ............. ........... ............... ............. ........... ........... .............. ........... ........................... si ...................... ........... ........... ........... ...................... ................................. .......................e. ............... ............. ........... ............ ................................. ................... .. ............. ............. ........... ............ ................................. ................... ................................ ................... ............... ................... ........ .......... .... .... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama UnderCITY Kategoria:Odcinki AikkoxD